3x The Pleasure
by watery.tears
Summary: MatureContent: Need a fantasy? ‘His words tickled her ear, and she felt her core tingle with anticipation. She smiled once more, allowing him permission to his request.'


Author:

Disclaimers: Don't own Naruto.

Inspired by: J. LaBrecque

Three Times [3x] the Pleasure

Sakura stepped into the vast white-tiled shower in her new flat. It had been a long week of non-stop healing sessions with her patients. It seemed everyone was requesting for her services these days.

She turned on the shower as she began undressing herself. After several un-hooks and un-ties, the water was perfect and Sakura walked into her raining bliss. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back into the warm water. It felt sensational …

As the water gently sprayed over her, Sakura could not help but reach down to her slit. She first prodded … until she felt it slickly open. Her index and middle fingers quickly slithered into the welcoming cave. Sakura's fingering aroused her senses, and she couldn't help but let out a small moan. As her breath began to hitch higher and higher, she roughly kneaded her left breast with her free hand.

"Mhh …"

Two large well-shaped palms suddenly appeared from behind her and grabbed onto the two orbs and began roughly squeezing them. Sakura let out a cry of delight as she leaned into the male behind her. She opened her eyes and glanced at him over her shoulder. She gave him a sultry welcoming smile.

"Have you been watching me this whole time?"

Her question was replied with a smirk.

The male reluctantly let go of his companion's jiggling chest and encircled his arms around her petite frame. He lowered his head and murmured softly into her ear.

"Let me pleasure you."

His words tickled her ear, and she felt her core tingle with anticipation. She smiled once more, allowing him permission to his request.

Sasuke smirked again as he nuzzled her neck from behind. He unlocked his arms and slid his hands over her abdomen to the fullness of her bosoms, stroking and caressing them while he kissed her nape and shoulders.

Sasuke's indulgence electrified her so much; Sakura did not even notice the two _other_ naked figures standing in front of her.

Her hooded eyes fluttered in-midst pleasure when she finally realized there was more company amongst the two lovers.

Her eyes widened as she realized she was staring at two men who looked identical … to the one behind her.

o

They spoke in unison.

"Your pleasure is my pleasure."

Sakura gaped at the new shower guests as they smirked back at her.

She swiftly tilted her head back and leaned into the muscular chest of the guests' triplet. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Shadow clones? Is this the surprise you said you had for me?"

Sasuke's eyes glinted with lust as he stared back into her peridot greens. He beckoned his twins to join him.

Sakura suddenly felt herself growing wetter – if that was possible – as she realized the number of male genitals avail to her beckoning.

Naughty girl … indeed.

o

Sasuke and his copies took their time washing her. They rubbed, fondled, massaged with their soap-licked hands until no inch of her remained untouched. After they rinsed away the soap, Sakura's eyes glittered with eagerness as her nipples puckered against her full breasts.

Enveloped in steam, Sasuke kissed his way down his lover's body until he knelt in front of her. He nudged her legs further apart and buried his face between her thighs while his counterparts devoted themselves to pleasuring her breasts and giving the casual nips and licks at her sensitive nape. Then, they rotated places. Sasuke rolled her nipples between his fingertips and tugged.

In a swift motion, Sakura found herself straddling the hard groin of a Sasuke-look-alike, and instantly felt the other one sitting behind her. His shaft was pointing dangerously at the opening of her anus. But before she could change the scenario of their positions, Sakura caught herself looking up at a very erect and very large cock – not dissimilar from the one behind and beneath her. Sasuke could only try to hide his grin as the curvaceous female continued admiring his proud asset.

"I believe this promise of three times the pleasure begins with me … Allow me to indulge you … Sasuke-kun."

Sakura smiled up at him and wrapped her hand around his cock. She began to slowly stroke him. She tugged him closer and took him in her mouth while the Sasuke-look-alikes pistoned up and down between her thighs, and in and out from behind.

His erection muted the cries of her orgasm as she came. Sasuke withdrew from her sweet wet mouth and came across her breasts while the others spurted across the soft mounds of her ass-cheeks and stomach.

Sakura gasped for breath on the white-tiled floor as she felt both shadow clones disperse. The jutsu, having worn off, returned to its master, allowing him to experience the sensations of the _other_ actions that took place while Sakura had made love to his manhood.

Not wanting to lose the momentum, Sakura hastily slid up him and raised one leg in a singular fluid motion. They were definitely on the same page. Sasuke hooked his arm beneath her knee and wrapped his other arm around her to support her. She grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Yes, yes, yes," she panted, and then he was in her, spreading her, filling her, and it felt so good she nearly cried. She was addicted to a longing only he could exhilarate. "Sakura—" he gasped as his mouth descended on hers, ravishing her. She ravished in return.

Harder, faster until she let go of her last restriction and –


End file.
